


The Truth We Try to Find

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A tale of the past, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ouma only appears near the end of the story, please enjoy and check out the other two entries in this series if you have no idea what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Ouma's older brother, Torikku and older cousin Kuro. Pull Saihara away for the night to tell him the story behind their family, and why they are so skeptical about anyone wanting to be a friend.





	The Truth We Try to Find

Truth We Try to Find

It's been a about two months since Ouma's relatives have started attending Hope's Peak. So far the students have gotten a little used to Torikku, Koi, and Kokichi's pranks. Wishing each other luck in hope they won't be caught in them. Tonight, Kuro and Torikku asked to meet Saihara on the roof at ten that night 

“I wonder what is it” Saihara's first thought was maybe a prank. Even if Kuro was there, they soon learned that mischievous pranks run in the family, Kuro is no exception. That boy is unpredictable…

“Saihara, glad to see that you made it” Torikku said as he and Kuro walked over to him. Geez, Kuro’s hair shined in the dim light like some sort of anime character

“What is it you want talk about?” Saihara asked 

“Kokichi trusts you a lot. More than any other student here, and based on our experience. You are trustworthy” Torikku said 

“And what about it?” Saihara asked, he knew that the four had secrets all the time. Kokichi constantly hiding whatever facts that could be seen. 

“You are a detective, you can help us, and you are very close to Kokichi, closer than anyone other than us. So we have a case for you, in exchange we will tell you why we act so untrustworthy” Torikku said 

“Really? What case would you need help with?” Saihara asked 

“We will tell you, only after you hear us out. Listen, we've been bouncing from place to place quite a bit. Not because we want to, our suspicious on everyone, we learned from our mother” Torikku said 

“Mother? I know you guys had a family at one point, but Kokichi never wanted to talk about it” Saihara said 

“Because it's a secret. Who knows someone may use that information for something bad. He never trusted anyone other than us because he was affected the most” Torikku said 

“Back when we were still kids. I was around six, Torikku was seven, and both Kokichi and Koi were only five. Our father was killed in some kind of 'accident’. There was evidence of foul play though, but it was scarce and the police didn't even investigate it. Auntie was devastated, after we finally cheered her up. Things began to return to normal, although some of us had to start working early. I learned this after I was able to visit a few week laters” Kuro said 

“Yeah, I was the only one who was able to work in minor things. I was acting as a bagger for a farmers market in our town. I was lucky because they were very nice” Torikku said 

“After two years and a half, Auntie married a new man. He was nice, smiling, he played with us. He had all the qualities of a good father, even fixing auntie a mother's day dinner” Kuro said 

“Yes, sadly that man was only acting. After a total of four years, I was eleven, he actually yelled at mother. He yelled and screamed, and stated that she was starting to get useless” Torikku said grimmly 

“He even started to attack us. He punched me in the gut because I was late for dinner. Koi and Kokichi were kept home to be homeschooled by mother. That was a lie though, while mother was able to teach both Koi and Kokichi, most of the time they were playing waiter and waitress to that man. He didn't attack them because they bruise too easily” Torikku continued 

“One day, I was brave enough and confronted him. He asked him why the change, he was so nice during our first year and a half together. He acted so natural and normal. I asked him why did he become so cruel. And do you know what he said to me?” Torikku asked, Saihara was shocked that Torikku's green eyes was practically glowing 

“He said 'i just acted well enough to enjoy the benefits. You brats were annoying, it was so hard to act like that for a year and half. But I was worth it’” Torikku physically clenched his fist as he repeated those lines, Kuro just looked at him sadly 

“I didn't find out about this until I went to their house and saw what the man truely was. That's when I ramped up my training, I was already learning it because it was an interesting fighting style. I was finally able to come to their aid in another year, I was eleven” Kuro said 

“He challenged him to a fight and recorded his words that if Kuro won, the man would leave us alone for good” Torikku said 

“I won, he tried to cheat though. So I broke his arm, he ran off cursing and left the five of us alone in the house. I helped them quickly pack up and we left that place for good” Kuro said 

“We stayed at his place for a good amount of time until mother was able to get a stable job and a small apartment in their town” Torikku said 

“Thanks to the injuries he gave her numerous times. She falls ill easily, so we helped take care of her. It's been peaceful for the last four years, Kokichi as you know made he secret organization in between school with us” Kuro said 

“Kokichi was the most affected by it because of his age. He was a smart kid, very smart for his age, but that doesn't protect him from the examples he sees in others. After we left, he was told me that he felt so betrayed by that man. He honestly thought that they could have a good life with him. Sadly, that event broke his belief in everyone except his own family. He stated that if someone can and will act so they can benefit, they will. He became so weary, he believed that everyone who was nice to him could turn out to be just like that man. Act nice at first until the time comes and shows their true rotten selves” Torikku explained 

“We all lost our belief in other because of that man. If we couldn't trust someone who we thought we became so close with, someone we trusted our happiness and lives with. Turned around and stabbed us for their benefit, how can we trust anyone. After that man’s acting, who know who else could be faking it for pleasure” Torikku said 

“That's why Kokichi doesn't talk about it” Saihara said 

“Remember, he may act sometimes like a kid, immature, or even lie and tease. It's a way he learned to protect himself. That's why” Kuro said 

“Oh, so he tries to make sure he's alone?” Saihara asked 

“In a sense, yes. By making sure no one wants to be friends with him, he knows no one would try to trick him again” Torikku said 

“Then what about his secret organization? If he had such trust issues then why make an organization with whatever number of members?” Saihara asked 

“They were outcasts as well. Scarred and scared, just like him” Torikku said 

“Thanks for that information, what is that case you need help with?” Saihara asked 

“I want you to help us with our real father's death case. There is evidence of foul play, but no one would care to notice it and just brushed it off as it appeared dot be an accident” Torikku said 

“You are the ultimate detective, we thought you could help bring justice to our father’s killer, and to him” Kuro said

“Don't peep a word of this to anyone. It's a secret we are intrusting you, if you break it to someone. We won't trust you anymore, or anyone anymore” Torikku said threateningly 

“Yes, I won't, I promise” Saihara said 

“Think about it. We thought you could help with the case, if your wondering why we didn't ask Kirigiri, it's because we don't know her. You are the closest to Kokichi and that seems trustworthy to me” Kuro said  
#####  
Next morning…… 

It was morning and the conversation Saihara had with the two still lingered in his head 

“He covered himself in deceit and lies, to protect himself from someone who does the same” Saihara thought as he got ready for the day. It was a free day, Saturday, they were going to receive a special visit however from someone they never thought they'd meet. As Saihara entered the dining hall with Kokichi, he immediately ran to a tall figure further away 

“Mother!” Kokichi jumped into her arms as she smiled happily. She had black hair with purple eyes, she was dressed in a simple blue top and black pants with boots. Her hair was down and reached midway down her back.

“Oh, my baby. I so glad your okay” the woman smiled as she continued to cling to him 

“I want some too mother please” Koi said as she let Kokichi go and hugged each of her children. 

“Mrs. Ouma right?” Saihara asked, currently, it was only the six of them in the dining hall, since it was Saturday, everyone slept in and it was currently eight in the morning. 

“Yes, please call me Miko, I'm glad to meet you. Torikku has told me a lot about you” the mother smiled 

“Is it true you can help my husband's case?” She asked as her face turned lightly somber 

“Yes, I can look into it. My cousin and uncle run a center in Kyoto as well, they could provide extra information” Saihara said still a little nervous 

“Don't push it. You are still a kid, trust me, if I didn't have to ask a young person like you to spend your time on a case like this, I wouldn't. But anyone else I met refused, saying it was a dead and simple case” Miko said 

“Yes ma'am. Would you like a tour? I can talk with my uncle and cousin to help in the case” Saihara said 

“That would be wonderful” Miko said 

“You sure Mom?” Koi asked 

“Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, I've gone back to being rather resilient to sickness now. Everything is now in the past as it should be” Miko said, she patted Ouma's head 

“You can trust others again Kokichi. Remember, not everyone is a bad person, I just some very bad luck, that's all" Miko said 

“I'll try mother” Kokichi said smiling softly at the touch 

“Shall we?” Kuro asked 

“Yeah” Saihara said smiling himself. Even with the horrible past Torikku told him, he was happy they finally are going to get a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Phew…..
> 
> Hope that's good. I've read enough angst stories on horrible parents they had that I wanted them to have some happiness in their life. If anyone has other headcanons ideas for their past, please tell me. I would love to see your ideas.
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are welcome
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time :)


End file.
